Fallout: New Vegas One-Shots
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Just some one shots of my Fallout New Vegas OC Valkyrie! Join her as she wanders the Mojave and encounters all sorts of people and creatures! I do not own Fallout or any of its characters!


This is more of an intro to my new Fallout OC than an actual story! They will get better, I promise!

* * *

I groaned painfully as my eyes slowly opened, My vision was all blurry as I saw a ceiling fan spinning above me.

"You're awake. How about that." a male voice said as I started to sit up, still not able to see clearly.

"Whoa, easy there. Easy. You been out cold a couple of days now." he said as my mind was whirling.

A couple of days?

"Why don't you just relax a second? Get your bearings." the man told me as my vision started to clear up.

"Let's see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?" the guy asked as I looked at him.

"V-Valkyrie. My name is Valkyrie." I told him as I looked around the old and slightly dark building.

"Huh. Can't say it's what I'd have picked for you. But if that's your name, that's your name." he said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings." he greeted me as I thought for a moment.

Goodsprings? Can't say I've been here before.

"Now, I hope you don't mind, but I had to go rooting around there in your noggin to pull all the bits of lead out." he said as my eyes went wide.

"You did what?!" I all but shouted at him as I put a hand on the side of my head that was hurting.

He ignored my comment as he looked at me.

"I take pride in my needlework, but you'd better tell me if I left anything out of place." he said, handing me a RobCo Reflecton device.

"How'd I do?" he asked as I stared into it.

My hair was still the same jet black and messy as it always has been. My dark blue eyes stared back at me. Everything looked as it should be as I nodded.

"Not to bad, Doc." I told him, handing him the device back.

He stood up as I wondered what he was doing.

"Okay. No sense keeping you in bed anymore. Let's see if we can get you back on your feet." Doc said as he gently pulled me up, my sight blurring slightly.

I eventually got steady as Doc looked at me.

"Good. Why don't you walk down to the end of the room? Over by that vigor tester machine there." Doc said as I spotted it.

"Whatever you say, Doc." I said as my bare feet started moving across the wooden floor.

"Take it slow now. It ain't a race." Doc instructed as I gave a thumbs-up.

"Gotcha." I told him as I managed to walk over to the machine.

He told me that I was looking good so far and the machine would be able to tell if I still had all my physical bearings.

I had average intelligence, I was always a good speaker, and I had poor luck. Pretty obvious of that one.

"Good to see that bullet didn't hurt your charisma none." he chuckled slightly as I gave a little smile.

"Well,we know your vitals are good." he said, walking into the living room.

"But that don't mean those bullets didn't leave you nuttier than a Bighorner dropping." he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you say you take a seat on my couch and we go through a couple of questions? See if your dogs are still barking." he said as I sat down on the couch in my grey tank top and black shorts.

He took a seat in the armchair in front of me as I chuckled.

"First time I've been through a mental evaluation." I laughed slightly as he shook his head, amused.

"All right. I'm gonna say a word. I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind." he said as I nodded.

"Simple enough." I stated.

"Dog." he told me as I instantly had a response.

"Cat." I replied as he nodded.

We continued exchanging words until it was over. Then it was time for the sentences and if I could find myself saying something like that.

The tests continued until it was all said and done.

"I don't have anything to compare it to, so you might wanna see for yourself." Doc said, handing me the results.

I read over it before nodding.

"Sounds good, Doc." I told him as he told me I had another form to fill out.

"Family history? Tell you what, when you find my 'family', ask them yourself." I told him, writing stuff down.

I was a fast shot, good natured, and I was a little bit of a loose cannon.

I handed him the paper as he nodded.

"All right. I guess that about does it." he said as he stood up.

"Come with me. I'll show you out." he said as I also got to my feet.

I followed him to the front door as he looked at me before handing me my belongings.

So, that's where it all went to.

"Here. These are yours. Was all you had on you when you was brought in." Doc said as I nodded.

"I hope you don't mind but I gave the note a look. I thought it might help me find the next of kin. But it was just something about a platinum chip." Doc said as my eyes went wide.

The chip!

"Well, if you're heading back out there, you ought to have this." he said, placing something big and metal on my arm and a glove on my hand.

"They call it a Pip-Boy. I grew up in one of them vaults they made before the war. We all got one." he told me as I looked at it.

"Wow, fancy." I commented, messing with it.

He said that it wasn't much use to him now, but after something like that happened to me, I could put it to good use.

"I know what it's like, having something taken from you." he said as I looked at him, curious.

He also gave me a Vault 21 jumpsuit. Apparently, it was his wife's and she was my size.

"You should go visit Sunny Smiles before you leave town. She can help you learn to fend for yourself out in the desert. She'll likely be at the saloon." he said as I thanked him for everything.

I continued to talk to the Doc only to find out a robot was the one who dug me out of my shallow grave.

Once the conversation was over, I said my goodbyes and left the building.

Now to find the son of a bitch who shot me.


End file.
